


Challenge Day 10: Arlathan

by Rosiko



Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: #SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020, F/M, Hopeful Ending, Lavellan/Solas Angst (Dragon Age), Past Female Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), Past Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosiko/pseuds/Rosiko
Summary: Solas joins the Evanuris with some hard decisions (Drabble for the SolavellanHellChallenge2020)
Relationships: Dalish (Dragon Age: Inquisition)/Solas, Female Inquisitor & Solas, Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan & Solas, Lavellan/Solas (Dragon Age), past Lavellan/Solas - Relationship
Series: SolavellanHellArtChallenge2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702408
Kudos: 6





	Challenge Day 10: Arlathan

**Author's Note:**

> So decided to go right for feels in this one rather then fluff..may expand on this in a prequel fic

"Vhenan smile for once, this is a joyous day for you"The woman beside Solas nudged his shoulder as they walked together hand in hand through Arlathan's market, Solas had been on edge all day and as they got closer to the massive gated temple it only served to fuel his anxiety further.

"Would that I could My Love, I will smile when this is all over with"Solas responded to her leaning down to kiss the woman beside him" We do however have Mythal to thank for vouching for me to become part of the evanuris, we will do so afterwards".

"You'll come for me later though won't you, to see if they will accept me as your partner, "She questioned, it was a hard thing for her to watch him leave but he had worked for this, and he had always promised he would have her with him no matter what the outcome was of today.

"Ellia my beautiful one, not even the evanuris will take you from me" he resolved"I would sooner turn you to stone and send you to the fade myself if they denied you".

He squeezed her hand, he would come back for her later when he was established within the role he was given, Ellia was not a noble by any means but he loved her nevertheless. The evanuris were almost all paired with someone and he wanted to be joined with Ellia if he was able to have her accepted within the court.

They had soon came upon the large gated pantheon, sentinels scattered the outside and the grounds within the gates, Ellia had viewed nobles and priests going about their day within the walls, it was time for Solas to go in and meet with what would become his people for the rest of his life, she could only dream she was there to see it through with him.

Solas turned to her and gave her what might be the last kiss he could give her before facing his fate within the walls. Once he stepped through his life with her would alter drastically, he would do what he could he have her paired with him he never told her the penalty for court refusal and if he was fortunate he never would.

She watched him walk within the walls and the gate shut as she rubbed away the tears in her eyes. A supportive hand came upon her shoulder and gave it a tender squeeze, Ellia turned to see who's hand it belonged to finding herself surprised to see Mythal standing beside her.

"Do not be upset Child, it was already written this would be his journey" She told Ellia"his path was already written long before you".

"And what of mine, what becomes of me, of us?" she questioned her looking up at the woman beside her.

Mythal said nothing to Ellia giving only a smile and squeezing her shoulder once more before heading into the gates herself, leaving Ellia to query what exactly she was keeping from her.

Ellia's acceptance into the court was refused, Solas had taken on the mantle of Fen'Harel and he could only watch as she was taken out of the temple listening to her pleas for him to help her, her penalty for rejection was that her memory of him was to be erased. The court took pity on the girl however and decided that letting her keep what memory he had, for the time being, was kinder so she could accept the hand she had been dealt with when they eventually called her back to the Pantheon and have her forget who he is.

Solas had spotted her before the sentinels did, he had been told by his agents she had left Arlathan and set up a small camp for herself deep into the forest, a hollow attempt for her to keep what memory she had of him. The evanuris would have found her and her punishment would be worse if they knew she was attempting to escape her fate.

"Ellia," He said softly as the girl looked up from the ground, she looked positively a mess, her clothes were ragged, she was dirty her face was red and her eyes and nose were raw from what looked like weeks of crying.

She got up and ran to him, Solas embraced her tightly, the lovers embrace she would normally get from him was no longer there as she looked at his face he looked positively guilty."I'm so sorry Ellia" He spoke sadly"But I must do what I have too to keep you safe, they can not find you".

She was confused as he stepped away from her wrenching away her hands from his body as he hid his behind his back. "This is no more than mercy I'm showing to you Vhenan, any other option would have been much worse" he asserted to her"I do love you Vhenan, we will find a way I promise".

She opened her mouth to speak to try and stop him in what he was about to do to her but before any words left her mouth his eyes flashed silver and Ellia was turned into stone, he let out a shaky breath swallowing down the lump in his throat as he stroked the stony face of his love before walking away, leaving only a statue of a woman reaching out for him.

Solas had walked the fade in his dreams for years hoping to catch a glimpse of Ellia and every time he walked he found nothing, he asked the other spirits if they had noticed anything of her, and the only answer he was given was that she was waiting for another body, She wouldn't remember him but that may have been for the best. The Evanuris had stolen his love from him and murdered his best friend...they would pay for it he would make sure of it.

A woman's scream came from a tent inside the forest, elves had circled the heavily pregnant woman as she laboured and cried. "You're doing great you need one more push and that's it" An Elf in front of her urged her holding a towel read for the babe about to come into the world.

Another grunt, a push and finally a cry from the tiny baby who was quickly given to the exhausted elf, the man alongside her beaming with pride. "It's a beautiful healthy baby girl, "The elf said handing her over"Do you have a name for her?".

"Ellanna, "The man said, "Her name is Ellanna".

**Author's Note:**

> Day 11 is Best Friend


End file.
